Foutue fierté
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: La fierté d'un homme le pousse souvent à avoir un comportement stupide, à dire n'importe quoi, quitte à être blessant, surtout lorsqu'il veut cacher quelque chose... Cela, Zoro va très vite s'en rendre compte. Sanji aussi, car c'est lui qui va en faire les frais.


Voici Mon dernier OS sur One Piece...

Couple : Zoro x Sanji (encore xD)

Les personnages de cette fiction sans exception appartiennent tous à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

- A table! Le repas est prêt!

Les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, appelés par le cuisinier pour déjeuner, se pressaient autour de la table. Le capitaine, bien entendu, était toujours le premier lorsqu'il s'agissait de se remplir l'estomac.

- Ouaiiiiiis, manger! S'écria-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui le quittait rarement.

- Tu es désespérant, Luffy... lâcha la navigatrice, visiblement affligée du comportement de son compagnon.

Tous s'installèrent les uns après les autres, à leur place habituelles et en discutant, pendant que Sanji servait les assiettes. Zoro arriva le dernier, quelques instants après les autres.

- T'es en retard, marimo.

- Pfft! Vous avez même pas commencé à manger... Et puis, je dormais.

- Encore! Mais il est plus de midi! T'es vraiment qu'un flemmard... Déjà que tu dors pendant tes tours de garde!

- Fous-moi la paix, abruti de cuistot.

Le cuisinier regarda son camarade d'un air affligé, et se dit qu'il valait mieux couper court à la discussion. De toute façon, ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais entendu, et n'y arriveraient sans doute jamais, et cela ne servait à rien d'importuner davantage le reste de l'équipage -surtout Namie-chérie et Robin d'amour- avec ces querelles. Il servit donc l'assiette de Zoro, sans vraiment lui adresser un regard. Les discussions reprirent finalement bon train, avec au milieu quelques compliments sur le repas, qui comme toujours était parfait. Chacun avait son mot à dire sur le sujet, et la conversation était très animée. Seul le bretteur, de nature solitaire, restait en retrait.

Soudain, ce dernier se leva si brusquement qu'il en fit tomber sa chaise.

- Argh...

- Ça va, Zoro? S'inquiéta Nami.

- …

Le jeune homme grimaça avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

- Zoro!

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Questionna le capitaine qui semblait néanmoins plus préoccupé par le fait que son assiette était presque vide.

- Je vais aller le...

- Laisse, ma Nami-chérie. Je vais aller le voir, coupa Sanji.

- Mais... Il n'avait pas l'air bien, et si c'est pour lui crier après...

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Et puis, votre entente aussi est assez relative, non? (Quoi de plus normale, tu es parfaite et lui n'est qu'un rustre sans manières) je vais m'occuper de lui. Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser manger froid.

- Bon, très bien, à ta guise.

Le cuisinier adressa un dernier sourire à sa déesse avant de quitter la pièce.

- Aah... T'as vraiment un don pour plomber l'amb...

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit son compagnon. En effet, celui-ci était à genoux par terre, une main sur la bouche. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa le plus Sanji : le bretteur était particulièrement pâle, et ce qu'il y avait à côté de lui laissait suggérer sans trop d'erreur possible qu'il venait de rendre ce qu'il avait mangé.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as?! T'es malade, ou quoi?

Zoro, avant de pouvoir répondre, se mit à tousser violemment, avant de vomir à nouveau. Son compagnon grimaça à la vue de cette scène, disons-le, peu ragoûtante.

- Hey, tête d'algue! Parle-moi!

- Pfft... Dégage, j'veux pas te voir...

- T'es malade? T'as pris froid, ou un truc comme ça?

Le bretteur, après avoir vomit une troisième fois, hésita un cours instant avant de répondre :

- E-Évidement que je suis tombé malade! Avec la saleté que tu nous fais bouffer tous les jours! C'est tellement dégueu que ça m'fait vomir!

- Que... Quoi!?

- T'as très bien entendu... maintenant... dégage... Beuh...

Sanji resta interdit quelques instants, puis fut rejoint par le reste de l'équipage, qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

* * *

- Alors, Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore pu l'examiner, il ne s'arrête pas de vomir. je vais d'abord lui préparer un remède, mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps...

- Je vois. Merci quand même.

- Sanji... c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui.

- Pfft, jamais je ne m'inquiéterai pour ce type!

- Mais... Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir ce qu'il a, alors? Questionna le petit renne, intrigué.

- C'est-à-dire...

Le jeune homme lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zoro, et ce que ce dernier lui avait dit.

- Je comprend... C'est pas très gentil, ça... Mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste te fâcher?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je voulais connaître ton diagnostic.

- Je te le donnerai dès que je l'aurai établi. Mais tu sais, je pense que si le problème venait de ta cuisine, Zoro ne serait sûrement pas le seul malade...

- On ne sait pas, c'est peut-être juste une question de temps... Je vais aller vérifier mes plats. A plus.

- Sanji...

De retour en cuisine, le garçon vérifia d'abord le plat qu'il avait servi ce midi. Rien ne semblait anormal, pourtant... Mais il était à moitié concentré. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Zoro lui disait des choses blessantes, mais là... Cette fois-ci, il s'était attaqué à la passion de Sanji, à ce qui faisait sa vie. "Et si... ma cuisine rendait vraiment malade? Je n'ai jamais vu le marimo dans cet état... Et s'il avait raison? Je suis censé faire quoi, moi?" Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête... Par précaution, il décida de ne pas préparer le dîner de ce soir. "C'est peut-être juste les ingrédients... Pourtant, je fais toujours très attention... Je ne serais pas assez professionnel? Hm... Je ne suis... qu'un bon à rien, finalement..." C'est complètement dépité qu'il sortit, du fond de son tiroir, quelque chose qu'il avait en horreur, mais qui dans ce cas-là semblait être l'ultime recours. Une boîte... de conserve. En tant que grand cuisinier, Sanji ne s'autorisait évidement pas l'utilisation de produits en conserve. Il en avait pourtant acheté, au cas où il y ai un jour un problème technique ou une pénurie d'ingrédients frais. Mais il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais envisagé la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. C'était une grande première. Jamais sa cuisine n'avait fait vomir ou rendu malade qui que ce soit. Non, jamais. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il se remettait vraiment en question. Était-il incapable de choisir de bons ingrédients? Avait-il omis une des règles d'hygiènes? S'était-il fourvoyé en suivant sa recette? Peut-être que seule l'assiette du bretteur avait été victime de l'étourderie du cuisinier? Il ne savais pas. Mais il avait peur. Devait-il renoncer à ce qu'il aimait le plus faire? La santé de ses nakamas passaient avant tout, bien entendu... A ce moment-là, le visage de Zoro revint hanter l'esprit du jeune homme. Il était si pâle, semblait si fragile... Il eut un pincement au coeur en y songeant. "A cause de moi... il... Ah! Arrête de te poser tant de question, et prépare ces horribles conserves, Sanji!"

- Bah, Sanji? Ton plat est étrange. D'habitude...

- Pardonne-moi, Nami-chérie. En attendant de savoir ce qui a rendu l'autre malade, on va manger... des… conserves.

- Euh... D'a... ccord...

- … Bon, je vais apporter son repas à Zoro et Chopper...

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce. Après avoir été chez le médecin, qui était toujours sur son remède mais semblait proche du but, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre du convalescent.

- Marimo... je suis venu... t'apporter à manger...

- … Pas faim.

- Aller, fait pas l'enfant! T'inquiète, c'est de la...conserve.

- D-de la quoi?

- De la... conserve. Alors t'as intérêt à manger, hein!

- …

L'épéiste était toujours aussi blême, et ses yeux mi-clos firent de la peine à Sanji.

- Zoro... Je suis désolé.

- ...hein...?

- J'y vais, salut.

Il sortit sans un regard vers son compagnon. Il se sentait responsable de son état. Bien entendu, Chopper n'avait encore émit aucun diagnostic, mais... le cuisinier s'était posé tant de questions, qu'il en oubliait ce détail. Refusant se "s'abaisser" à manger ces affreuses boîtes de conserve, il ne retourna pas auprès du reste de l'équipage et alla se coucher directement.

Mais impossible de dormir. Il était complètement perdu, et à vrai dire ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Ses pensées balançaient entre son incompétence -ou pas- culinaire, et l'état du marimo. Il se sentait coupable, certes, mais pour l'heure il était surtout inquiet. Oui, il fallait l'avouer, il s'inquiétait pour Zoro. Non, vraiment, il ne savais plus où se mettre.

Il n'avait pas dormi. Trop préoccupé. C'est la mine décomposée qu'il s'en alla écouter le diagnostic du médecin de bord.

- Ah, bonjour Sanji! Justement, je t'attendais!

- Vas-y, explique-moi tout.

- Tu seras sûrement soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'est pas ta cuisine qui est responsable de son état!

- ...Vrai-Vraiment ?

Un sourire éclaira furtivement le visage du jeune homme.

- En fait, Zoro est tout simplement malade. Mais... apparemment, ça date de quelques jours.

- Comment ça?

- Il n'a pas pu être dans un si mauvais état d'un seul coup. D'après mon analyse, il est tombé malade il y a deux-trois jours, et comme il ne s'est pas ménagé, son état s'est aggravé. Je pense qu'il nous l'a caché, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Le cuisinier ferma son unique oeil et serra le poing.

- Je vois.

- Sanji?

- Je dois régler une affaire. A plus tard.

Il sortit d'un pas décidé, sans fermer la porte derrière lui. Et d'un pas tout aussi décidé, et à une cadence relativement rapide, il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'escrimeur.

- Zoro!

- Hm... quoi... c'est toi...

- Il faut qu'on parle!

- Dégage, j'ai rien à te...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Hein? Alors comme ça, môssieur est malade depuis quelques jours déjà, c'est ça!?

- … J'ai pas envie de te parler... vas-t'en...

- Ah, non, je ne m'en irai pas! Ça t'amuses de te vautrer devant tout le monde, et dire que c'est ma cuisine qui te rend malade, alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux!? Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu as pu me faire!?

- … Bah... tu devrais... avoir l'habitude, non?...

- T'as dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci ! C'est à mon rêve, à ce qui fait ma vie, que tu t'en es pris! Ma cuisine n'avait jamais rendu personne malade! Tu sais que j'ai failli tout flanquer par terre à cause de toi !?

- …

- Et ouais, j'ai failli tout arrêter pour toi! Quel abruti ! Imagine qu'à cause de moi tu ne puisses plus jamais user d'une épée! Qu'est-ce que tu penserais, hein?!

- …

- Et tout ça pour quoi, en plus?! C'est encore ta foutue fierté, c'est ça!? T'avais pas envie de dire que t'avais la crève, alors t'as embêté tout le monde, et tu me pourrie la vie parce que tu veux pas assumer juste le fait que tu sois malade !? On veut faire l'homme fort, hein? C'est du délire! Franchement, regarde-toi !

- ...C'est bon, ça va...

- Non, ça ne va pas! Rien ne va! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de toi, j'te signale! Bordel mais tu peux pas dire les choses simplement, des fois!?

- ...ça va... je suis... désolé...

- Ah bah ça, j'espère bien que t'es désolé! Abruti!

Zoro ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'excuser, si bien qu'il rougissait tant il était gêné. Lorsque Sanji le remarqua, il tenta de se calmer un peu, bien qu'il fut vraiment en rogne. Il fit quelques pas vers le bretteur et s'assit sur son lit.

- Franchement... Tu pourrais faire un effort... Reprit-il après un silence.

- Ça va, je... j'me suis excuser, hein!... Pas la peine... kof kof... d'en faire tout un plat... argh...

- J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais malade à cause de moi... T'imagine même pas comment j'm'en suis voulu...

- Ha ha! ...la bonne blague...

- Hey, j'plaisante pas! En plus, j'me suis fait du souci...

- Du souci... pour ton avenir dans la cuisine, c'est ça...?

- Mais non, stupide tête d'algue! Du souci pour toi !

- H-hein …?

- Fais pas cette tête! C'est comme si t'avais blessé un de tes nakamas avec tes sabres! Imagine un peu... ce que j'ai pu penser...

- Tu... je... ?!

Zoro se stoppa. Il fixa son compagnon avec stupeur. Que voyait-il sur sa joue? Une... larme?

- Love-cook... tu... pleures?

- !

Le concerné détourna vite le visage pour se cacher, et essuya cette larme d'un revers de la main. Mais une autre lui succéda, puis une nouvelle... il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

- Sanji...

- Ah! Me... me regarde pas! C'est pas vrai...

Le bretteur, malgré sa maladie, essaya de se redresser pour s'asseoir à côté de son camarade. Un silence s'installa. Ne sachant que dire, il se contenta de se rapprocher du blond qui tentait toujours de cacher ses pleurs... Délicatement il passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, et se plaça contre lui.

- Argh... ch'uis désolé... je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... pour me faire pardonner... mais par pitié... arrête de pleurer...

- !

- S'il te plaît...

- Je... je pleure pas, d'abord!

- Arrête de faire le fier, on dirait moi!

- Pfft, crétin...

Sanji se retourna, et la vue d'un Zoro plus rouge que le gilet de Luffy lui arracha un sourire.

- Argh! Me regarde pas comme ça! Rétorqua le concerné, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Me refait plus jamais ce coup-là, hein!

- ...Mouais, je... j'essayerai...

- Bien. Maintenant, dis-le moi.

- Te dire quoi?

- Que t'aimes ma cuisine.

- Que...?! Ja-jamais de la vie!

- Pfft, je sais que tu l'apprécies, au fond. Et puis, tu me dois bien ça!

- Grmpft... ouais... ouais, j'aime ta cuisine...

- Et ben voilà, c'était pas si dur!

- …...

- Et si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, et ben t'as intérêt à te rétablir vite! T'es encore plus bête, quand t'as la crève.

- Mouais... là c'est bon, j'suis excusé?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas...

- Comment ça tu sais pas?

- Bah... Tu m'as quand même fait assez mal...

- Aaah... Tu veux quoi, encore...?

Sanji passa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécieras, mais qu'importe, tu me le dois bien, je crois!

- Tu...

Le bretteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà le cuisinier l'avait plaqué contre le mur adjacent au lit, et rapprocha son visage... de plus en plus près... si bien que Zoro sentait son souffle caresser ses lèvres.

- Ah... Love-cook...

Sanji commença par effleurer du doigt la bouche de son vis-à-vis, avant de faire de même mais cette fois-ci avec ses propres lèvres. Son compagnon, surpris par le baiser, ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux, avant de finalement se laisser aller. Ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi, si l'air n'avait pas manqué.

- San...

- Chut, tais-toi.

- …

Zoro était terriblement gêné, et ne savait que faire.

- Tu... J'ai... j'ai pas envie de te refiler ma crève...

- J'm'en fous.

Oui, il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait tellement qu'il pris la liberté de recommencer, malgré les gémissement de l'escrimeur. Il pouvait bien se le permettre, après la peine que Zoro lui avait causé. A ce moment-là il était heureux, et en oublia l'espace d'un instant tous les soucis qui avaient précédés. Peu lui importait ce qui se passerait ensuite; il voulait juste rester là, avec celui qui, il ne pouvait plus le cacher, avait conquit son coeur. Zoro avait beau se montrer détestable avec lui, il n'y pouvait rien, il l'aimait quand même. C'était plus fort que lui. Bien sûr il ne savait pas ce que pensait son nakama, s'il avait les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes envies... Mais il remarqua vite que ce dernier se laissait, malgré sa gêne apparente, aller au bon vouloir du cuisinier, sans vraiment rechigner. Ses gémissements avaient cessés.

- Zoro, ça va?! J'ai entendu du br...

Aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua la présence du petit renne tant ils étaient dans leur monde. Chopper, au début presque choqué par la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, fini par articuler:

- Euh... Je crois que... j'arrive au mauvais moment... Bon, j'y vais, hein!

Une fois de plus, ni Zoro ni Sanji ne fit attention à lui. Il quitta la chambre, un peu paniqué.

- Alors, Chopper, c'était quoi ces bruits?

- Euh... Rien! Rien du tout, Nami, ne t'inquiète pas!

- T'as l'air bizarre... Ils font quoi, là-dedans?

- Euh... rien de spécial...

- Je vais aller voir. Laisser ces deux-là seuls trop longtemps, c'est jamais bon...

- Euh... Disons qu'ils sont un peu... "occupés", tu vois? Vaut mieux pas les déranger!

- "Occupés" ?

- Ouais, c'est ça!

- Hum...

.

_Sanji... J'suis désolé... Je t'ai souvent insulté... Mais là, je crois que j'ai été trop loin... Ch'uis vraiment nul... Je voulais juste... ne pas paraître faible... Et malgré tout... Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit... Toi... Tu m'as offert ton amour... Sanji... Cette fierté qui m'a fait te dire tant de mal... J'espère qu'un jour je saurai la dépasser pour te dire que moi aussi, je t'aime... Ah... Foutue fierté._

* * *

__Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture :-) merci d'avoir lu! (Toute review est bienvenue pour me donner votre avis ^ ^ )


End file.
